remingtonsteelersfandomcom-20200214-history
List of VHS/DVD Duplicators and the Companies That They Served
This list shows you all of the duplicating companies and their customers. American Tape Corporation #Electric Video, Inc. (1980-1983) #Kultur Video (1982-1999) Magnetic Video Corporation/20th Century Fox Video/The CBS/Fox Company #20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (1977-1987) #Paramount Home Video (1979-1980) #MCA Videocassette INC. (1980) Celebrity Duplicating Services, Inc. #Celebrity Home Entertainment (1985-1995) Cinemagnetics #ABC Video (1993-1996) #AnimEigo (1993-2004) #BMG Video (1990-1992) #Media Blasters (1997-present) Cinram International Income Fund #20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (2000-present) #Artisan Entertainment (2000-2003) #Chordant Distribution Group (2001-2003) #HiT Entertainment (2006) #Lionsgate Home Entertainment (2003-present) #MGM Home Entertainment (2002-present; regular, 2004-present) #Paramount Home Entertainment (Canadian, 1995-2006) #Questar Home Video (1999-2004) #Summit Entertainment (2012-present) #Warner Home Video (Canadian VHS tapes, 1999-2010; DVD, HD-DVD, and Blu-ray, 2004-2010) #Warner Music Group (2004-2010, 2011-present) #Word Entertainment (2000-2006) Columbia Pictures Videocassette Services #Columbia Pictures Home Entertainment (1979-1981) Bell & Howell - Video Systems/Rank Video Services America/Deluxe Video Laboratories #Allied Artists Video Corp. (1978-1980) #Fotomat Video (1980-1981) #Paramount Home Entertainment (1980-2005) #Universal Studios Home Entertainment (1980-1983, 1986-present; regular, 1986-2005) #Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (1981-2005) #HBO Video (1981-1986) #Prism Entertainment (1984-1986) #Cinema Group Home Video (1985-1988) #VideoVisa, S.A. (1985-1996) #Golden Books Home Entertainment (1985-1994, 2001-present) #Random House Home Video (1985-1994, 2001-present) #Pacific Arts Video (1983-1992) #Vista Home Video (1986-1988) #Diamond Entertainment Corporation (On some copies of Legends of Entertainment Video) #Turner Home Entertainment (1987-1992) #Artisan Entertainment (1988-2000) #Trimark Home Video (1988-1990) #Republic Pictures Home Video (1989-1990) #Warner Home Video (1989) (some copies of Batman) #20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (1990-present; regular, 1990-2000) #Sony Video Software (1991-1993) #Central Park Media (1992-2001) #Hallmark Home Entertainment (1996-2000) #Geneon Entertainment (2000-2007) #Sony Music Entertainment (2001-2005) #AnimEigo (2004-present) #MGM Home Entertainment (2005-present) #Bandai Entertainment (2007-2011) #View Master Video (1985-1994) #Concord Video #Brentwood Home Video (1992-1999) #Simon & Schuster Video (1986) #Price/Stern/Sloan Video (1993-1994) #Streamline Pictures #Nntendo of America INC (1996) #Continental Video (1985) #Phase 4 Films (2007-present) #Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment (2010-present; VHS, 2009-present) #Columbia House Video #RTC Video Diamond Entertainment Corporation #Diamond Entertainment Corporation (1991-present) Hauppage Video Manufacturing #MGM/UA Home Video (1986-1990) International Video Entertainment/Creative Video Services #Family Home Entertainment/U.S.A. Home Video/International Video Entertainment (1981-1988) #Cinema Group Home Video (1984-1985) #Goodtimes Home Video (1984-1988) #Monterey Home Video (1982-1987) #TransWorld Entertainment (1984-1988) #Vidmark Entertainment (1986) #Wizard Video (1982-1984) Magno Sound, Inc. #Video Treasures (1985-1989) West Coast Video Duplicators/MediaCopy, Inc. #Bandai Entertainment (1998-2007) #Central Park Media (1999-2009) #Geneon Entertainment (1993-2000) #Hemdale Home Video (1989-1995) #HiT Entertainment (2001-2002) #Media Home Entertainment (1990-1992) #MGM Home Entertainment (1990-2004) #New Line Home Video (1990-1997) #Orion Home Video (1992-1998) #Pacific Arts (1992-1994) #Simitar Entertainment (1989-1990) #Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (1991-1997) (mostly on tapes that were distributed by Castle Rock Entertainment and Turner Broadcasting System) #Trimark Home Video (1990-1991) #Turner Home Entertainment (1992-1997) #Universal Studios Home Entertainment (1999-2000) (on demo tapes) #Viz Video (1993-2001) #Columbia House Video #Fries Home Video Media Home Entertainment #Media Home Entertainment (1978-1987) #The Nostalgia Merchant (1978-1987) #Wizard Video (1980-1982) Premiere Video #MPI Home Video (1984-1992) #Nelson Entertainment (1985-1990) #Orion Home Video (1987-1992) #Pacific Arts Video (1992) #VCI Home Video (1986-1992) #Virgin Vision (1987-1990) Resolution #Burbank Video (1984-1992) #Classic Family Entertainment (1983-1987) #Interglobal Video (1984-1989) #Magnum Entertainment (1985-1992) #RaeDon Home Video (1986-1990) #Star Classics (1982-1992) #Tapeworm Video (1988-1992) S/T Videocassette Duplicating Corporation/VCA Teletronics/VCA/Technicolor/Technicolor Video Services #20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (1987-1990, 2000-2003) #Anchor Bay Entertainment (2006-present) #Artisan Entertainment (1990-2000) #AVON (1989-2003) #Bandai Entertainment (2011-2012) #Blue Underground (2004-present) #Cloud Ten Pictures (2000-2002) #DreamWorks Home Entertainment (1997-present) #Harmony Vision (1981-1983) #HBO Video (1981-1982, 1986-present) #HiT Entertainment (1998-2006) #Lorimar Home Video (1981-1992) #Manga Entertainment (2006-present) #MGM/UA Home Video (1980-1990) #Embassy Home Entertainment (1982-1985) #New Line Home Entertainment (1997-present) #Orion Home Video (1991-1992) #Pacific Arts Video (1981-1986) #Paramount Home Entertainment (1988, 2005-present) #Prism Entertainment (1986-1996) #Sentai Filmworks (2009-present) #Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (1991-1997) (mostly on tapes that were distributed by Castle Rock Entertainment and Turner Home Entertainment) #Sony Video Software (1983-1991) #Starmaker Entertainment (1989-1995) #Sony Music Entertainment (2005-2006) #Summit Entertainment (2008-2012) #Time-Life Video (1977-present) #Trimark Home Video (1991-2003) #Reader's Digest Video (1993-2003) #Universal Studios Home Entertainment (1988, 1994-1995; regular, 1982-1986, 2005-present) #Urban Vision Entertainment (1997-present) #Vestron Video (1982-1993) #VidAmerica, Inc. (1979-1993) #Video Treasures (1989-1995) #Vivendi Entertainment (2005-present) #Viz Media (2001-present) #Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment (1980-present; VHS, 1980-2009) #Warner Home Video (1979-present) #The Weinstein Company Home Entertainment (2006-present) #Wizard Video (1986-1987) #Columbia House Video #Cult Video U.S. Video #Walt Disney Home Video (1980-1982) VCI Home Video #VCI Home Video (1979-1986) GTK Inc. #GoodTimes Home Video (1988-2005) #GTK Inc. #Kids Klassics #Unlimited Energy Video Gems #Video Gems (1980-1988) Video Software & Production Center #Paragon Video Productions (1980-1990) VTR Video #PolyGram Video (1982-1987) #Spectrum Video (1982-1987) #Wizard Video (1984-1986) Westinghouse Broadcasting Corporation #Worldvision Home Video (1982-1997)